Keep Me Quiet
by Archangel Barton
Summary: Know how Rukawa Kaede deals with a noisy, hyperactive Sendoh Akira. [SenRu; One-shot]


Title: Keep Me Quiet  
Author: Archangel  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Sap, Comedy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them.  
  
Keep Me Quiet  
By Archangel  
  
Sapphire eyes opened to greet the blissful sunshine. It was 10:30 in the morning…and Sendoh Akira was 2 hours late for practice…  
  
"Oh my God!!!" A delirious scream was heard in the middle of Kanagawa and after a record breaking 3 minutes and 47 seconds, Sendoh Akira was out of his home and on his way to Ryonan High properly dressed for practice and smelling good as usual.  
  
And as always, he had make-up practice with Coach Taoka…for 2 hours.  
  
***  
  
"Gomen, Rukawa-kun. Coach Taoka gave me extra time on practice because I was late…again." Needless to say, Sendoh was 2 and a half hours late for his everyday one-on-one with Rukawa Kaede. He was thankful to all the gods that Rukawa still waited for him despite his inexcusable tardiness.  
  
"Got used to it." Was all Rukawa could say. God only knows how many times he had waited for 2 and a half hours.  
  
"You see, what made me more late was that I saw this little cat on the road and it's bleeding to death, so I had to bring him to the vet as soon as I can." Said Sendoh as he tried to give a cute excuse. The truth is, he was long trying to make a noticeable impression to Rukawa, but so far failed to do so.  
  
"Yare, yare." Replied Rukawa as he continued to dribble the ball.  
  
"Maybe you won't believe it, but I do have a heart. That poor fellow really got me."   
  
"Then go marry the cat as you wish. You two seem to be in love." Was the sarcastic reply he received.  
  
"Hey, give me a break, a cat? I can't marry a cat!" Darn it, sometimes Sendoh can be so slow. But cute though.  
  
*sweat drops* "Baka."   
  
"Speaking of which, do you know someone who married a cat?" asked Sendoh as he tried to remember if he knew someone who actually married a cat.  
  
"You. You'll marry soon, aren't you? First to 21." Then he passed the ball to Sendoh. Sendoh quickly gave it back.   
  
"Your ball. There's a need to punish the latecomer." Said Sendoh as he positioned himself to guard against Rukawa.  
  
And so the two aces of Kanagawa started their match…  
  
As was expected, it was a heated game. Both lads were breathing heavily and perspiring just as much. The intensity of their stares matched those of the waves colliding with the rocks. The pressure exerted as their bodies crash with each other increases as their passion for a basket grows. And as usual, Sendoh Akira leads, 15 to 11.  
  
Sendoh was exceptionally hyperactive today. He was VERY talkative, in fact noisy. But despite the presently atypical annoying nature of Sendoh, he remained unbeatable on court. Naturally, it would piss anyone off, and it didn't miss Rukawa Kaede.  
  
So, in a deserted basketball court in the midst of Kanagawa, an immense dilemma is yet to be solved - how to make Sendoh Akira shut up.  
  
It was now 4:30 in the afternoon, the wind was blowing madly, the waves of the ocean clearly heard. One pair of foxy blue eyes were transfixed on a pair of smiling ones. The sound of a bouncing basketball echoed the entire court…uhm, as well as Sendoh Akira's voice.  
  
"My mom used to work as a model for Vogue Magazine. She's such a beauty, really. I saw her pictures and wow, she's so cool!"  
  
"…… /One down…/"  
  
"On the other hand, my dad is an engineer. He was the one who actually designed 3 freeways alongside Tokyo. You know I live in Tokyo, right? I grew up there until junior high then Coach Taoka recruited me. He told me once he asked you to come to Ryonan, right? And you declined coz it's near your school! Hahaha! You have a weird sense of humor, Rukawa-kun. So, yeah you know I live in Tokyo, right?"  
  
"…… /Two down…/"  
  
"No need to answer, I know you do. About my sister, she's older. Yeah, this one you know as well, you met her, right? Yup, you did. She's now the cover girl for Seventeen. Heh, I'm truly proud of her."  
  
"…… /Three down…/"  
  
"Do I have the potential to be a model? Haha, guess so. You too, Rukawa-kun. You look pretty good yourself!"  
  
"…… /Four down…/" It's been a while that Rukawa Kaede hasn't scored. And now, no one can keep his mind away from getting the ball to the hoop…and Sendoh Akira is just a little too pushy… /This noise, just one more and I'll really-/  
  
"Wow, that'll be cool. Tell me if you're interested, ok? I might as well go tell neecha-"  
  
"…… /Bingo! To hell with it!/" And so, the most unexpected thing happened in a desperate attempt to make Sendoh Akira stop talking...Rukawa Kaede threw the ball aside and closed his lips to a defending…and deafening, Sendoh Akira. Yes, he kissed him. Rukawa's first kiss.   
  
The kiss was simple. Their lips were just plainly connected with a little pressure Rukawa set on. See, Rukawa was not an expert with these kinds of things. As was said, it was his first, not to mention totally unexpected.  
  
After which, both boys were silent - and Sendoh was blushing, mimicking the juicy tomatoes. /Mission accomplished/ thought Rukawa. At the same time he realized that kissing Sendoh gave him a good feeling. Once he had a little trouble locating his feelings for Sendoh and now he definitely knew where it was, and it did actually existed. But of course, knowing our Super Rookie, he's not the type to show too much looove in the usual manner normal people do. He vocalizes them in the harshest way possible, and that's the way he loves, "At last you shut up."  
  
On the other hand, Sendoh Akira was still in shock. It took him another 5 seconds to digest what Rukawa had just said, and did. /Oh. My. God. I Can't Believe. This. Is. Actually. Happening. What. The. Hell?/   
  
"Ch." Rukawa was about to leave when, "Wait." Sendoh grabbed Rukawa's arm and swung him around. And before Rukawa could do anything, he was faced with the pleasure of kissing Sendoh Akira.  
  
And the rest was history.  
  
That's how it all started.   
  
That's how they became.   
  
That's what they are now and the way they'll be, together. For four years and running.  
  
And that's also how to make…  
  
And keep…   
  
Sendoh Akira…  
  
Completely quiet.  
  
The End  
January 2, 2003  
  
A/N: Reviews and constructive criticisms please!!! 


End file.
